Don't Hurt Me, Kitten
by JuiceBoxRiot
Summary: KaixRei  Discovering their feelings for eachother is one thing, but keeping one another safe? That might be harder than it looks. Kai may just have to find that out in the most horrifying way imaginable...losing Rei, even if it's against Rei's own will.


**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE RIGHT HERE - PLEASE READ BOLD TEXT! SUPER IMPORTANT! (even though it may not look like it)**

**Holy fucking shit. Has it really been 5 years? It has...Wow. Anyway, I wrote this probably about 5 or 6 years ago.**

** It was originally titled, Don't Hurt My Kitten. At the time, I was going under a DIFFERENT NAME on this site. I was Reis1gurl. Well, now I'm back, I am no longer that 15 year old...and I want to finish what I started. Unfortunately, I can't get back into my old account! Which fucking sucks. **

**With that being said, this story...it's very special to me. So I am going to RE-WRITE and EDIT it...under this NEW TITLE and NEW USERNAME. I am not STEALING anyone's fic, I am the one who wrote this originally. It sucks cause, on my other account, this story has like almost 200 reviews...but oh well. **

**I am starting from scratch here, people. Meaning, I am re-writing ALL OF IT. Every chapter needs editing of course, but I am also going to be changing it (drastically in some instances) and hopefully making it a better story and improving the overall quality. I am 21 now and I am hoping that my writing ability has surpassed that of the obviously deranged and slightly moronic kid I once was. **

**THIS IS A YAOI (BOYxBOY LOVE!) STORY! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**This story will get kinda of crazy at some points. Bear with me, I promise if something doesn't make sense in chapter, it will in the following.**

**MASS DISCLAIMER FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DO NOT BEYBLADE**

**Also...I have a little problem with switching too often between POVs. Try and deal, but sorry if it's annoying. Also, after all this years, I still have not mastered the "He said" and "Said..." parts of sentences and conversations. It kind of affects the smoothness of the story but again, try and deal. Hopefully I end up getting the overall point across, ya know?**

**I hope to see some reviews from people from a few years back that reviewed the first version of this story...that would be nice. Definitely would bring back some confidence, that's for sure haha.**

**Oh and one more thing...I have a bad case of potty mouth. Please forgive. **

**And now without further adeu, please enjoy, the new and improved... "Don't Hurt Me, Kitten"**

* * *

><p><strong>Kai's POV<strong>

I don't know when it happened, really. It just happened… It seems like my attraction...and now, I suppose it's love...for him has always been there; it feels so natural.

Though, I know it's not. Surprisingly, that's not the part that bothers me.

I just can't tell him. I absolutely despise feeling this way...I'm usually so in control of myself. I'm usually able to keep my emotions in on a leash and just ignore these impulses.

What if he rejected me? I wouldn't be able to go on...well that may be over-exaggerating a bit but I know inside I'd be crushed...even if I didn't show it.

The way I see it, is that if I just admire his beauty and perfection for afar, then I wont be happy…but it's as close as I'll get, so I think I can survive. But of course, as fate would have it, everyday my feelings get stronger and it get harder and harder to keep them in check. I mean he's just...so fucking perfect. Actually, 'perfect' doesn't even describe what he is. But, then again, there isn't really a word that _can_ describe him. So, I guess 'perfect', will just have to do.

"Hey, Kai? Can you hand me the paprika?"

Sexy...that's another word I'd use to describe him. The way his hips move when he walks…it's entrancing. His hair, so long and untamed yet somehow...and still beyond me how he does it, he manages to tame it. His skin, his eyes, his face, his body...I, Kai Hiwatari am quite literally obsessed. Of course, no one would ever know it...at least I hope not.

I mean hey, I have a certain reputation to uphold, remember.

**Normal POV**

"Kai? …Uh…Kai? Um…okay…I'll just get it myself…" Rei said as he looked at his captain then back down at the pot noodles he was currently tending to.

"Hn?"

"Nevermind, I got it, don't worry about it."

Saying this, Rei reached behind the Kai's back to grab the bottle from the spice rack, briefly brushing his hand against the Russian's back, sending shivers down the boy's spine. "Hm...I would've gotten that you know. I just...I wasn't listening." Said Kai as he looked at the neko-jin with a slightly bored expression. He knew it wasn't usually like him to actually engage himself in some many words, but for Rei, he often found himself doing just so.

"Really…I didn't notice." Rei said with a little smirk. Kai noticed this of course.

"You know, I could practically see the sarcasm dripping off that comment."

"And? Heheah…you're funny, Kai."

"Sure, and next time I want Tyson to shut-up, I'll just tell him I have a sense of humor…that should keep him and the others quiet, eh?"

"No Kai, I think that would make him _crack_-up, not _shut_-up." Rei replied with a giggle.

'He's so clever. I honestly think I could stare into his eyes forever. Pure gold….I think that's my favorite part about him. Although...he puzzles me to no end. Why is it that I can talk this openly with him and no one else? I suppose my feelings for him really have gotten the best of me...' Kai thought to himself as he leaned back on the counter, never taking his eyes off the boy beside him.

"Uh….Kai?" Rei blinked a few times, looking down at the stove in front of him.

"What now Rei, going to drench me in more of your sarcasm?"

"Your elbow is in the alfredo sauce…", the neko-jin dead panned, never looking up from his cooking...although, the smug look on his face wasn't hard to miss.

"...Shit."

With a sigh, Rei put his spoon down, walked to the sink, dampened a dish towel and came over to where Kai was standing and took the sauce covered elbow into his hands. He gently wiped the the liquid from the older boy's pale skin. His soft hands brushing up against Kai's arm, making both of their faces heat up from the subtle contact. Silent currents of electricity shot through Kai's body making him get yet another set of chills.

"Oh…sorry…" Rei said softly.

"Hn..."

Looking up from his bent position, gold met crimson, Rei suddenly becoming much more aware he was blushing even worse than he was before.

"Well then, all clean." Rei stepped back, seeing as there was no real need to the immediate closeness between them.

"Um…thanks…", the Russian replied, though a bit colder than he intended on it coming out.

"Just uh…try to keep your arms out of my cooking, okay?" Turning back to his previous task, Rei smiled brightly, as always, trying to lighten the atmosphere in the room...which, in the last few moments had turned slightly thick with awkwardness.

"Heh...again with the witty remarks, Rei? You know, the others would never talk back like that to me..." Kai said as he resumed his leaning position on the counter, though this time moving noticably a few inches to steer clear from all sauces and the like; wearing an almost patronizing smirk. Blood red eyes looked him up and down as Rei turned about, put his one of his hands on his waist, blew his bangs out of his eyes, and simply said, "I thought you would've figured out by now, seeing as it's been oh I don't know, 4 years...that I'm _not_ like the others."

With a wink and smirk, a single fang slipping over his bottom lip, the tan blader walked over to the cabinets opposite of the stove and started gathering the ingredients he needed for whatever else he had decided on cooking that evening.

**Kai's POV **

Did he just wink at me? He just fucking winked at me.

Why the hell...would he wink at me? Why? He couldn't...no. He said it himself, it's been 4 years. After so long, I would think I would've picked up that he...he couldn't. No, he can't be.

Rei is gay? No straight man could give a wink and grin like that and not be flirting. Right?

Oh.

Oh wow.

Well now. This might just get interesting. Ha...two can play at this game, Rei.

I just hope I'm right...

**Normal POV (about 30 or so minutes later)**

"EVERYBODY! DINNER'S READY! GET IN HERE BEFORE IT GETS CO-" Rei yelled at the top of his lungs, before he was cut off by a certain food-adoring, Dragoon-wielding blader.

"I'm here!" In came Tyson, skidding to a stop, almost missing the chair he somehow managed to grab hold of.

"Geez, only you Tyson, only you…." Rei said with a chuckle as he finished setting all the plates and such down onto the table. Chicken alfredo in one bowl, a large tossed salad in another. Apparently, there were already brownies in the oven, the finished product of the last group of ingredients he had collected from the cabinets earlier.

'When did he mix up the brownie batter? Do I really daydream that much around him that I miss whole chunks of time? God, this is getting out of hand.' Kai thought to himself as he took a seat next to the object of his said daydreaming.

"Good Lord, Rei?" A sudden yell from Tyson, startling everyone. Max had come in just a few seconds after the bluenette, sitting beside him of course. Oddly enough, Kenny had been at the table the entire evening. Looking up at the boys sitting around him, particularly Kai and Rei, Kenny couldn't help but smile and sigh, thinking to himself, 'I don't care even if I did have my headphones in my ears, it's kind of sad how painfully obvious those two are in love. I wonder how much longer this tip-toeing around eachother will go on?' Sighing again, he looked over at the other two boys, 'And those two idiots...haha I wonder how long it will take for Rei and Kai to figure out they beat them to the punch?' Kenny of course knowing that Max and Tyson had admitted their feelings for eachother about two months prior to the day.

"Tyson, what's wrong? Is there something wrong with the food?" Rei said, looking at the dragon blader with concern after his little outburst.

Tyson shivered with sheer enjoyment as he moaned with his mouth full of food, some of it escaping as he exclaimed, "Rei you are a kitchen God."

"Oh….um…thanks?" The raven-haired boy rolled his eyes, but still gave a small smile. He had thought something was really wrong with the way Tyson had reacted at first.

Chewing slowly, Max pointed his fork in Rei's direction,"I bet you could work in a restaurant, Rei."

"Thanks, Max. But you know I have before, right? Remember? In Hong Kong?"

"Oh yeah, man, that was so long ago, I almost forgot!" Max said, grinning sheepishly as he dug his fork back into his plate.

"That's what too much sugar does to you, Max." Pushing his glasses farther up onto his face, but of course his eyes still no where near visible due to the massive mop of mousy brown hair atop his head, Kenny snorted.

"Now that's not nice Kenny." Rei said with another chuckle as he stabbed another piece of lettuce from his bowl of salad. He didn't have any pasta, opting for just a small salad tonight. Kai noticed this, but decided not to comment. 'He never was a big eater though...unlike _some_ people I know...' Kai thought to himself as his gaze shifted from Rei to the other boy of Asian decent sitting at the table.

"What? It's the truth!" Kenny yelped, defending his previous statement.

"Oh leave Maxy alone Kenny, you're just jealous that your mother said you aren't aloud to eat sugary foods." This comment sounding somewhat digital and very female, being noneother than the smaller boy's laptop inhabitant.

Tyson, finally managing to swallow what might have very well been his third helping,"Why is that Dizzy?"

"Glad you asked Tyson! You see, Kenny has an extremely sensitive stoma-" SNAP

"Ooookay, I think it's time for Dizzy to take a little nap!" Squeaked Kenny, nervously laughing as he shut his computer rather forcefully.

With that, they all began to laugh (except Kai of course, who just raised an eyebrow at the scene before him), and they finished dinner as they did every night. Tyson practically choking multiple times, Max wildly giggling as he smacked the aforementioned boy on the back, Kenny remarking on how the two needed to grow up seeing as they were almost 20 years old, and weren't kids anymore. Rei, of course, watching the three with a smile on his face, before getting up to clear the table and either finish preparing dessert or pour himself yet another glass of milk.

And Kai watched it all with his usual look of boredom on his face. But secretly, and he hoped they had figured this out on their own by now, he was content with the chaos. Afterall, he had a certain neko-jin to keep things calm if it got too out of hand, and of course, that neko-jin was also the subject of most of his thoughts anyway. He felt like one of them and he was alright with that.

Later that evening, after he plated up the brownies he had baked and handed them off to the eager grabbing hands of Max and Tyson, Rei walked back into the kitchen to get a head start on the dishes. Kai got up and walked in with his plate and glass.

**Kai POV**

"Hey."

"Hey."

Okay Hiwatari, make with the conversation! Which, of course, is my strongest talent.

Not.

"...what are you doing?"

Wow. Really? Great, now he's looking at me with that...that look. That look that he gives Tyson and Max when they do something _really_ stupid.

"Um….washing dishes?"

Okay…plan B.

"Hn..."

Honestly, I think I need therapy. This is fucking ridiculous.

**Normal POV**

Rei suddenly turned around, with his back to the sink, and took a hand towel and started to dry his hands. After his hands were dry, he put his elbows on the counter and leaned his back up against it; his hands hanging off the edge.

"Uh huh…that's very interesting, Kai…It really is…." With a sigh, he pushed himself off the counter and strode over to the fridge, opening it, only this time instead of milk, he grabbed a bottle of water.

**Kai's POV [words in these brackets mean normal pov actions that are not Kai's thoughts]**

What is he doing? Is he mocking me? Again? Twice in one night?

Oh, we can't have that, now can we...

"Do you want one, Kai? You look kinda hot." [Rei opened the bottle of water in his hands, took a long swig, closed it and began tossing it from one hand to the other. A certain gleam though, had surfaced in his eyes.]

What the fuck. Hot? Hot? And what the hell is that supposed to...

"You know Kai, I've been thinking…" [Rei continued, placing the bottle down onto the counter as he turned, leaning against once again, and crossed his arms.]

"Thinking?"

"Yes…"

"About?"

"About…...you."

"About…me?"

About me, he says. About me. Can it really be? I think...ah hell, I might as well just go for it...I mean, if it counts for anything, he fucking started it. Damn it.

"Yeah…"

It's now or never...

**Normal POV**

"…Rei?" Kai said this very softly, for he wasn't sure if his voice would cooperate at this moment in time.

"Yes, Kai?"

The next few seconds were a blur. Russian hands suddenly grabbed at the other boy's slim waist, shoving him lightly into the counter he was against.

"I've been thinking about you too, Rei." It came out in a husky whisper, but to Kai, he said what was needed to be said.

"I know." Said Rei as he looked up, giving Kai his most innocent looking smile.

"Y…You do?"

"Yeah…you…you're pretty predictable sometimes." With a giggle, Rei closed his eyes and smiled again, knowing this comment would probably irritate his captain, but he didn't care. Not at this point at least.

Suddenly, lips crushed onto lips and Rei felt weak in the knees. Holding the boy up, Kai continued his movements, hoping they'd be returned.

And they were. More so than he had ever dreamed of. Rei slowly began to regain his composure and wrapped his arms around Kai's neck, one of his hands running through the back of the older boy's hair. Kai gasped slightly into the other boy's mouth, but Rei took this as his opportunity and gently nibbled at the other's bottom lip and deepened the kiss even further. Breaking for air, the two boys stared at eachother for moment, before Rei placed his head in the nook of Kai's neck and sighed.

"Although...I didn't predict that, _that_...would happen."

Encircling his arms around the neko-jin's waist even tighter than before, Kai himself sighed, "That's what you get, you know. Never...mistake Kai Hiwatari for being...predictable."

* * *

><p><strong>And that, would be the end of CHAPTER 1. Yes this is a MULTI-CHAPTER FIC! Not a one-shot. Although, it does appear to be so at first glance, eh? <strong>

**I really hope this works out. Please read and review! I want to continue this, I mean, this first chapter is of course, only the beginning. It might sound kind of...I don't know, run of the mill, I guess you could call it? But that's just this chapter and ONLY this chapter. I had to get things started, ya know? **

**But...some things are coming. As in, what was mentioned in the summary. As in, violence, blood, mind control, competitions, old friends, new enemies, and much, much MORE. So stay tuned, ok? **

**Read and Review. I want to do this, I really do people, but without reviews, I can't know for sure if this is going to be a success or if I should just scrap the whole thing. **

**Thanks so much for those that do review, it's really appreciated, believe me. **

**Peace!  
>JuiceBoxRiot <strong>


End file.
